Lab Experiment
by Pajus
Summary: Challenged by Litepulsar. Written as sequel to chapter 5 of 'Be my Valentine'. You'll understand it even if you didn't read the named chapter. ZelenkaWeir ship. WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes


Lab Experiment

Author: Pajus

This one was challenged by **Litepulsar** (**Shesmetet**). Sorry it took me so long to write it down.

Extra special thanks to **Rosehawk** for the beta and spellcheck. She really made this story good.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in her office going over some paperwork. It had been four days since Radek and her had spend their first pleasurable night together. Her body had finally stopped aching from all the intense action and she realized that she would have to get used to the fact she wasn't twenty anymore. After their first night they continued to sleep together the following three nights, but they didn't have sex. "Tonight would be different." Elizabeth thought to herself as she resumed reading the report concerning the last mission of SGA-3. 

The moutain of paperwork was finally completed. Elizabeth looked at her watch. "Jesus, not again!" She had completely lost track of time, just like four days ago. It was now eleven PM. Quickly putting everything away, she practically ran all the way to her quarters, where she was supposed to meet Radek, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Great. Stupid IOA, stupid reports!" Elizabeth cursed in her mind. A few seconds later, she got an idea. "I'll go to Radek's quarters and wake him up with a blow-job. That should get him to forgive me."

Mid-way to Radek's room, she noticed light coming from one of the labs. "Wait a minute! That's Radek's lab. Looks like he forgot as well." Elizabeth was more than a little relieved when she realized this, although she was somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't be using her method of waking Radek up. She ran her hand over the door panel and went in. "Are you here, Radek?" There was no answer. Something wasn't right here, but Elizabeth didn't know what. Radek's desk was usually neatly organized, but full. Now it was empty.

Suddenly she felt the touch of hands around her waist. "Hello, my love." The heavilly accented voice of her lover felt like pure seductiveness. "Don't turn around". Elizabeth felt the touch of Radek's lips on her neck and ear, his hands caressing her entire body. Radek was playing a game of seduction with her. A game she would play any time with him.

"Mmmmmm... Radek. Let's go to your quarters. It's too public here." Elizabeth wanted to be out of the lab before she was too aroused to care.

Radek allowed her to turn around and he kissed her wildly. "I want you here and now." He released himself from their embrace and walked over to the door. Radek opened the blue panel next to the door and took one of the control crystals. "That's it. Nobody will be able to disturb us now."

Elizabeth smiled at the seductiveness of Radek's voice. The risk of being caught in the act always turned her on – even more now since her and Radek hooked up four days ago.

Radek put the crystal in his pocket and walked slowly to Elizabeth. He wrapped his arms around her expecting body again and gave her another passionate kiss. Radek's hands slowly moved down Elizabeth's back. He felt the touch of her hands in his hair as she pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

Elizabeth felt Radek's hands on the hem of her top. She felt the waves of warmness running through her body from places where Radek touched her. Elizabeth parted their kiss to allow Radek to take her top off. The touch of Radek's body and hands on her quickly made up for the coldness of the air around. Elizabeth felt Radek's moist tongue doing miracles on her neck. She wanter a lot more than that. One night of passion cannot make up for three years without a man's touch.

Radek heard soft low moans of pleasure escaping Elizabeth's lips when his tongue reached her breasts. "Please. I want to feel you inside, Radek." She moaned. She begged him to enter her, to take her body with all his lust and just do her – a request he was more than willing to grant her. Radek moved up and kissed Elizabeth's lips again. He grabbed her butt and lifted her body in the air. Elizabeth instinctively wrapped her legs around Radek's waist. Radek carried her to the empty desk and gently laid her down onto it.

Elizabeth positioned herself in expectation of Radek's next move. She didn't have to wait long for it. Radek climbed on top of her, kissing and gently biting her skin on his way up her body. Elizabeth closed her eyes as her mind was carried away in the flow of pleasure Radek was giving her.

Radek saw Elizabeth's eyes closing. He smiled as he realized that the first stage of his plan was complete. Now to the second part of his plan. He kept kissing Elizabeth's neck while opening a drawer in his desk. His hand tapped around in the drawer since he couldn't just look inside. His fingers finally found what he was looking for.

Elizabeth felt the gentle touch of the velvet scarf on her eyes as Radek quickly made a knot on the back of her head, blinding his lover completely. "What are you doing, Radek?" Elizabeth asked with a bit of worry in her voice. "Don't worry, my love." Radek gave her a deep loving kiss and Elizabeth relaxed again. The thought of not being able to see what he was doing to her was very arousing to her.

Radek felt Elizabeth giving in to his little game while he licked the nakedness of her body with his moist tongue. The second part of his plan was now complete. Now the most important part of his plan was ready to be put into action. Radek reached into the drawer again and found the next part of his plan in there. He took great care to not make a sound.

Elizabeth felt the tight grip of Radek's hand around her wrist and the feel of cold metal from the handcuffs clasping around her right wrist. He moved her hand quickly and tied Elizabeth to the table. Before she even realized what was happening, Radek grabbed her left hand and did the same thing with her left wrist. "This is not funny, Radek! Release me!" Elizabeth demanded, struggling against her restrains.

Radek leaned forward and whispered into Elizabeth's right ear. „You keep forgetting about our dates, my love..." He slowly moved his head to whisper into her left ear. "...And for this, you deserve a little..." Radek moved back to whisper into Elizabeth's right ear. "...Punishment." Radek got off of Elizebeth's body and took the final part of his plan from the drawer.

Radek's last word really scared Elizabeth and the fact he was still calling her 'my love' didn't help. "Look, Radek. I'm really sorry. I'll never forget about our date again, I promise." Elizabeth did not like feeling the loss of control and was really afraid of what Radek might want to do with her. All her arousal was replaced with a sense of fear.

Radek was finding it difficult to just stand there and not touch Elizabeth's delicious body. She looked so beautiful and fragile. Quickly his arousal grew stronger than his desireto tease Elizabeth. Radek leaned forward and started planting hot wet kisses on Elizabeth's stomach.

Elizabeth didn't want to feel aroused by what Radek was doing to her, but her body betrayed her. The waves of passion returned to her even stronger than before. She ceased her struggle against the restrains and gave in to the pleasures as Radek's tongue moved slowly on her body. The touch of his hands on her waist made Elizabeth arch her back. She felt the coldness of the table on her butt and legs, but Radek's touch and kisses quickly made her warm again.

Suddenly a new sound echoed through the lab. It was like the buzzing of a really big fly. Elizabeth really wondered what it could be, because Radek stopped kissing her body when the sound appeared. The touch of the cold vibrating toy on her hard nipple quickly told her what the sound was.

Radek watched the goose-bumps emerging all over Elizabeth's body. The dildo was doing real miracles with his lover. She tried to arch her body in an effort to get more of the little toy's touch. Radek slowly moved the dildo down on Elizabeth's aroused body and used his other hand to give her more pleasure by playing with her breasts.

"If this is your idea of punishment, I'll have to miss our dates on a regular basis." Elizabeth moaned while a new wave of pleasure ran through her body when the dildo touched her clitoris. She spread her legs a little further to give Radek more room. The effect was instantaneous and Elizabeth felt the waves of her orgasm exploding into her body.

Radek felt the release in Elizabeth's body. He had to use all his self control to play his game to the end as he knew it will be worth it. Radek patiently waited for Elizabeth's breath to calm down. When it did, he touched her with the toy helper again.

The touch of the vibrating toy on her stomach awakened Elizabeth's body up once again. She felt the waves of arousal running through her with the same intensity as before, only this time, Radek didn't stop at her clitoris. Elizabeth arched her back as she felt the hardness of the pleasure toy entering her. Her body trembled with the sensations of pleasure, but it was nothing compared to the sensation of Radek's hard cock. Nothing and no one could compare to Radek.

Radek flipped a little switch at the base of the dildo, increasing its intensity to maximum. He saw Elizabeth biting her lower lip in an effort not to cry out with pleasure. Radek slowly moved the dildo back and forth inside her, watching how Elizabeth tried to rock her body in the rhythm of the vibrating toy that was inside her.

The sensations of pleasure were almost as strong as the ones Radek gave her when he had his cock inside her. Elizabeth felt the waves of heat merging in her body and exploding in a huge climax.

Radek pulled the dildo out of Elizabeth and took off all his clothes. He decided that he had punished Elizabeth enough.

When the throes of Elizabeth's climax wained, she realized her hands were free from the handcuffs. She opened her eyes and blinked as her eyes had to get used to the now much more intensive light in the lab. Once Elizabeth's eyes adapted to the light, she looked around and saw Radek sitting in his chair slowly stroking his hard cock. She smiled as she realized that she was going to be able to give him what she wanted to after all. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he just gave her.

Radek saw Elizabeth coming to him in a torturously slow motion. She knelt down in front of him and replaced his hand with her own. Radek felt the waves of pleasure running through his body and closed his eyes. "Ano, lásko... víc... nepřestávej." Elizabeth's hand stroked him very lightly, just enough to keep him as aroused as he was before.

Elizabeth looked into Radek's face that was twisted with pleasure. She gently licked his entire length, making sure there was no dry spot left on him. Elizabeth felt it was time to finally give Radek the orgasm he yearned for.

Radek gasped for air when a sudden powerful wave of pleasure shot through his entire body. It took all his remaining self control not to climax right away when Elizabeth closed her lips around his hard cock. She took him into her mouth as deep she could. Radek felt the pleasure in him building up to a level he had never felt before. "Elizabeth... Už budu..."Radek moaned just before his hot juice exploded into Elizabeth's mouth.

When Radek's orgasm faded, he felt Elizabeth's lips still on his cock. She wanted to make him hard for another round of tonight's hot game. It didn't take Elizabeth long since she was very skilled in this kind of activity. Radek felt himself getting hard and long again while Elizabeth moved her hand down her body to rub her clitoris. She wanted to be as aroused as possible as she worked to make him come again.

Elizabeth felt Radek's cock being as hard as before. She got back to her feet and Radek lowered the chair as much as it would go. Elizabeth slowly climbed on top of him and positioned his length against her dripping wet entrance. Radek felt the pleasure running through his body again when Elizabeth slowly descended onto him. Elizabeth didn't move for a moment when she completed her descent. Only her inner muscles massaged Radek a little, keeping him fully aroused. The sensation of being full of a dildo was very good, but being full of a man was a lot better. She slowly began moving up and down, riding her lover.

Radek put his hands on Elizabeth's waist to help her movement. Their tempo slowly accelerated into a wild heated frenzy.

Elizabeth already felt the cramps in her calves, but she didn't care. She wanted another orgasm and she was more than willing to suffer for it. She didn't have to wait long. Elizabeth felt the familiar feeling in her underbelly exploding into her body as loud cry of pleasure escaped her lips.

The sight of Elizabeth's climax and the throbbing of her inner muscles was all Radek needed to come as well. Suddenly he felt like he was falling down to the ground, but his mind was too focused on his orgasm to care about that.

The chair they were on obviously wasn't designed to take this kind of physical activity. When Radek and Elizabeth climaxed together, the chair just gave up on them and broke. Both lovers fell down to the hard floor and banged their heads.

I didn't take Elizabeth long to wake up. She was the one on top, meaning Radek took the main brunt of the impact. "Ow... My head... What happened?" Elizabeth asked herself and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and remembered glimpses of what happened. She turned her head to take a look around. "Oh my god!". The sight of her beloved lying unconscious on the floor made her forget about her headache. Elizabeth feared the worst, but a quick touch on Radek's neck assured her he was alive. She moved to his side and took his head an her hands. "Radek. Are you OK? Radek! Please wake up, my love." It was the first time in she actually called him like this and it didn't feel awkward to her. Quite the opposite actually. Elizabeth really felt the emotional attachment, the devotion and care for the one she held in her hands.

"Do prdele. Co se sakra stalo?" Radek's eyes slowly opened to reveal the face of the woman he loved. "Elizabeth? That must've been a rough ride." Radek's remark made Elizabeth laugh.

"It was, my love. It was a really rough ride." Answered Elizabeth's still smiling face.

"Did you just call me 'my love'?"

"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier. I think I was afraid of admitting my feelings. It was really stupid of me..."

Radek placed a finger on Elizabeth's lips. "Shhhh". He took Elizabeth's head in his hands and pulled her closer for a deep loving kiss. "I love you, Elizabeth."

"I love you too, Radek." Elizabeth looked in Radek's eyes for what felt like all eternity to her.

"We gotta get out of here before someone comes."

"Yeah. Good idea."

They gathered their things and got dressed. Radek put the crystal back into the panel, opened the door and looked around to see if somebody was around. "We'll meet in my quarters in ten minutes." Radek whispered and gave Elizabeth a gentle kiss. Then he took the pieces of the chair to the waste storage and found a new one. Radek checked once again to be sure he didn't leave any evidence of his and Elizabeth's encounter behind in the lab and left for his quarters. A few minutes later he arrived to find Elizabeth already lying in his bed. Radek took his clothes off and snuggled himself against Elizabeth.

"Where did you get those things anyway?" Elizabeth was really curious about that. Radek wasn't the type to buy something in a sex-shop, let alone do something with it.

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is Laura Cadman knows about us. Apparently she saw me sneaking out of your quarters three days ago."

Elizabeth gave Radek a scared look and said "Oh my god! And what's the good news?"

"The good news is I've made a deal with her." Radek answered with a smirk. "She will keep us out of the gossip chain and I will keep her bed-games-with-Carson equipment intact."

Elizabeth had to smile "Really?" She already negotiated many trade treaties, but none of them was so beneificial for both parties.

"Really. She came to me with the dildo just this morning. It was obviously broken from..." Radek thought a moment about what words to use, but Elizabeth already got the picture "...Let's just say it has seen more than its own share of rough behaviour."

Elizabeth smiled at Radek's choice of words and gave him a kiss full of love she felt in her heart.

* * *

Ano, lásko... víc... nepřestávej. - Yes, my love. Please... More... Don't stop. 

Elizabeth... Už budu... - Elizabeth... I'm coming...

Do prdele. Co se sakra stalo? - Aw shit. What the hell happened?


End file.
